<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Rubies （上） by ninaneversay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696492">Red Rubies （上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay'>ninaneversay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 狗血三角恋, 现实向, 郑光性转</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我本来以为2千字就能写完。😢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K光, 天光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Rubies （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Rubies （上）</p><p>其实不少人，不仅是圈里人，包括哈人听众，心里都有个未解之谜，当初郑光和肖佳是扯了证又离婚的，还是直接闹的分手啊。有人说亲眼看见肖佳把结婚证撕了，有人说亲眼看见郑光从民政局出来骂了句滚。 身份证上又看不出来婚姻状况，这当然也成了所有人心痒难耐想揭开的谜底，甚至包括几个飞奥小兄弟。</p><p>日本的小泽玛利亚比不上郑光这个南京玛丽亚能让人想入非非心猿意马，在舞台上多唱几首台下观众兴奋得跟活在春梦早起晨勃一般。</p><p>虽然每到这时候，高天佐都会一言不发上线洒洒水，帮各位冷静一下清醒一点，别他妈的臆想他老婆了。这个老婆只是高天佐一厢情愿单方面认证的，在人前喊郑光会直接骂他，在床上喊郑光会牙咬着平安纹身泄愤。</p><p>也是，高天佐摸摸口袋，顶多八万块钱，钱还没攒够，怎么把郑光娶到手当老婆呢。</p><p>哦，你问，大家知不知道，高天佐和郑光。这种事情有眼睛的人，懂自懂。</p><p>不过，惦记郑光的又不止高天佐一个是吧。左元杰就也喜欢郑光，想按在床上操的那种身体力行的喜欢。</p><p>看郑光在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳的时候喜欢，看郑光写歌写不出来咬圆珠笔的时候喜欢，看郑光无意识拨弄手腕上黑皮筋的时候喜欢，看郑光点火锅记得他爱吃的菜色的时候喜欢。</p><p>是真的喜欢。Super duper like。</p><p>郑光端水端的平，陪高天佐拍了三天三夜开不出隧道的say hello MV,立马陪左元杰拍了like me MV， 穿的衣服特别到位，Reformation 黑色紧身连衣小短裙，最绝的是，没有拉链，只是一排玫瑰金色扣子从胸口到裙摆。</p><p>郑光刚换完衣服出来，还搭了个小外套在肩膀上，和相熟的导演摄影师开玩笑说，为了穿上这件裙子，今天的拍摄效果好看，她自己一周晚饭都没敢多吃。</p><p>等喊了开始，郑光进入状态，反客为主去撩拨左元杰，又是肌肤接触又是眼神交流，诚意十足，氛围感满分。</p><p>拍MV拍了整整一天，中间郑光只是喝了点冰美式加脱脂奶，坐下休息的时候都拿着外套毯子遮一下腿。不是郑光保守放不开，是这件裙子好看是好看但又太别扭，基本上除了站着的时候最保险，坐姿跷二郎腿绝对会走光。</p><p>拍到日落，他俩看了会儿粗剪的片子，导演还夸郑光演技好，一出手就知道有没有。左元杰站在郑光旁边，嗅着郑光身上的香水味，是和往常不一样的馥郁香型，后调更夹杂说不清道不明的琥珀麝香。左元杰知道，这是郑光偶尔会用的一款，橘彩星光，但是郑光抿着嘴说，是聚财星光啦，希望巡演多卖票，一起发大财。</p><p>说实话，左元杰对女孩的了解，有一部分是建立在以郑光为准绳的基础上的，比如陪妞去逛德基一层，问哪个香水好闻不好闻，他只是下意识的反应，哦这个香味在姐姐身上闻到过，原来是叫这个名字，问哪个口红好看不好看，也是想到，哦这个色号，哦原来是这个色号，郑光曾经在巡演的后台镜子上用这个口红写过free out。</p><p>等回到家问高天佐吃没吃晚饭，饿了一天饥肠辘辘的高天佐自然是在门口玄关就抱着郑光亲来亲去。</p><p>郑光有一点点不开心，拍了几下高天佐毛手毛脚脱衣服的狗爪子，“你慢一点，这件衣服快三千，我就穿了一次。”</p><p>高天佐可不管那么多，直接拦腰把郑光抱上床，秀色可餐，只是做爱就能填饱肚子。</p><p>是真的只穿了一次，等回过头来，左元杰又夸郑光那件裙子好看。</p><p>说这句话的时候，正好是厂牌团建去吃海底捞，左元杰和郑光来得早，其他人还在studio里忙，他俩领了个号，不想坐在门口干等，两个人索性下了楼，百无聊赖接地气逛着优衣库。郑光想起来那天和高天佐的荒唐事，做到自己都没力气去客厅吃饭，只能靠在一起，在泥泞狼狈的床单上，分享披萨和啤酒。回忆让郑光有些脸红，只能找了个不知道要干洗，洗衣机洗坏了的理由搪塞过去，随手又拿了两件纯色带bra的Airism吊带扔购物车里。</p><p>左元杰看了郑光一眼，郑光都不明白自己怎么了，竟然会鬼使神差的，向自己厂牌的小兄弟去解释这个，“我，我在家里穿啊。”</p><p>“我还以为高天佐会喜欢一些花里胡哨的东西。”左元杰点评道。</p><p>“他喜不喜欢和我有什么关系。”郑光实在是害羞，忙不迭撇清。</p><p>上舞台前，郑光正在用雅诗兰黛的double wear睫毛膏小心翼翼刷睫毛，这个睫毛膏防水防汗又自然，不管蹦蹦跳跳连唱几首歌都不会晕妆有任何熊猫眼圈。</p><p>左元杰去喊郑光做准备，顺便吐槽了一下他姐姐的打扮，CK黑色低胸背心，吊带上印了Logo，还飘了两条半截飘带，真的不算高调可是也足够惹眼。</p><p>“姐姐，你就那么热啊？不穿个短袖什么的。”</p><p>郑光把子弹头的Mac口红打开，不仅涂在自己嘴唇上，更是在镜子上写了free out，这是她一直以来的习惯，在后台镜子上签名，以往是写郑光，后来是写free out。</p><p>拍拍左元杰肩膀提醒他别驼背，说，“小k宝，你年纪不大，管事情倒是老气横秋的嘛！”</p><p>演出非常非常非常完美，所有人都开开心心，喊了几遍安可之后，郑光又领着大家返场说些感谢的话，祝大家晚安，注意安全，平安到家。</p><p>嘭的一下，庆祝的彩蛋球从天花板炸开，飘散无数心形亮片五色彩带，郑光站在舞台中间，像雪花球里最漂亮的小仙女，她顺势行了个公主礼，说好啦好啦，再见啦！！下次也要做我们free out的观众哦！！</p><p>郑光正往后台走，想去冲个澡换个衣服再去庆功宴，左元杰突然挡住她的路，伸手往她胸前摸，郑光像被踩到尾巴的安静一样，愣在原地动弹不得，说不出一句话来。</p><p>“沾到这个了。”只见左元杰手指上捏着一块儿粉色心形亮片，若无其事的说。</p><p>意识到发生了什么，和自己身体异样敏感反应的郑光，连忙捂住自己的胸口，干巴巴说了声，谢谢你kc，我去洗澡了。</p><p>哪能瞒得住左元杰呢，刚才，他姐姐，明明就是被他摸的那一下，凸点了吧。</p><p>等在庆功宴的时候，郑光虽然洗了澡可头发还是半湿的，可是换了件薄卫衣穿，又听到左元杰边给它倒酒，边问，“姐姐，你不觉得热吗？穿那么多。”</p><p>巡演的最后一场是回到了南京，像跑完了马拉松一样，给这段征程画上了圆满的句号，同时也期待这下一次扬帆出海。</p><p>南京认识的人多，庆功宴来陪着热场的漂亮美眉也多，郑光说自己出去抽根烟透透气，你们要奶茶什么的吗，自己捎回来。</p><p>高天佐举手说他也要去，郑光说别了吧佐哥，你现在还能走直线吗？留这里玩骰子吧。</p><p>在包间里，左元杰只是随大流要了奶茶和爆珠烟，郑光刚一出门，就收到左元杰的微信。</p><p>“滴滴滴滴，姐姐江湖救急。”</p><p>“要什么？”郑光回他。</p><p>“姐姐帮我带套子回来吧。”</p><p>就他妈无语离谱，郑光只想回他一个问号，又想了想在包间里左元杰和那个女孩咬耳朵亲昵的样子，可是又不能直接给左元杰说，要不你问高天佐要，他口袋里也许有，这样，不就暗示她随时准备好了给高天佐操？算了，多一事不如少一事，她郑光菩萨心肠天生圣母，宠崽子们没边儿，回他，“什么的？”</p><p>“你常用的那种就行，记得要买大号。👿”还附带了个小恶魔表情，谁看谁无语。</p><p>郑光在便利店吸了根烟才进去买东西，都没好意思放在透明购物袋里，直接塞自己口袋里，连小票都没要。</p><p>在包间门口，她止住脚步，发了个消息让左元杰先出来一趟，跟特务交易一样，鬼鬼祟祟从口袋里拿出来，塞左元杰手里。</p><p>左元杰还仔细掂量掂量手里的杜蕾斯air润薄6支装，看样子挺满意郑光的选择，随后又拆开包装，取出来两个锡纸包，又塞回郑光手里，说了句姐姐对我最好了，但我用不了那么多，还给你两个。</p><p>郑光能怎么说呢，还不是塞到自己口袋里，难不成说，我都买了，kc你留着下次用？</p><p>又坐回高天佐旁边，郑光知道高天佐肯定是和贰万玩骰子输了好几轮，比她走的时候更醉也更粘人，高天佐的手臂环着她的腰，还凑上去亲亲侧脸。郑光说，tz你别喝了，你再喝一杯，我就找货拉拉送你回快乐老家。</p><p>喝多了的毛头小子才不管那么多，悄悄伸进去薄卫衣里面，捏了捏郑光的胸，对她说着醉话，姐姐在的地方，就是我的快乐老家。</p><p>不一会儿，左元杰就牵着漂亮美眉的手，跟郑光和其他人打了个招呼，说自己提前走。</p><p>郑光说了句，嗯嗯，注意安全啊，到家给我发消息。</p><p>左元杰眨巴眨巴眼睛，嗯，我知道了姐姐，你也是啊。</p><p>有的男人喝多了很不行，比如高天佐。郑光刚把他扔到床上去，高天佐就黏人非要搂得特别紧，一定要一起睡觉觉。</p><p>郑光翻了个白眼，把安静招呼上床，塞进高天佐怀里，自己溜出来，看着高天佐英气俊朗的眉眼，笑骂了一句臭男人，自己跑去浴室冲了个澡，然后索性抱着小被子在沙发上睡着了。</p><p>睡了一觉，酒也醒了不少，高天佐发现自己怀里只有安静，也先去冲了个澡，再寻宝一样找他的姐姐去了。看见郑光在沙发上睡着，赶紧连人带被子抱怀里，带回卧室睡。</p><p>又趁着郑光睡熟，小声叫了几句，老婆，老婆，亲亲老婆，旁边的安静也喵喵叫了几声，高天佐安抚了几下猫咪，说，“你是小老婆。”</p><p>郑光是大老婆，安静是小老婆，高天佐怀里一妻一妾真是美哉乐哉。</p><p>郑光是打算收收心好好谈这次姐弟恋，和高天佐正儿八经过小日子。他们还分配了家务，谁洗碗谁拖地谁遛狗谁喂猫，每周六天气不错，要把床单被罩枕巾都收拾好，塞进滚筒洗衣机。</p><p>郑光特意选了低敏无刺激的洗衣液，高天佐这个人吧，看着健健康康一小伙子，其实有点容易出过敏皮疹。</p><p>郑光在家里也是随便穿，套一个T恤和一个平角短裤，忙着设定洗衣模式，开封了新买的三合一洗衣凝珠。高天佐这边刚拖完地，就看着姐姐撅屁股在洗衣机前。</p><p>自然是平角短裤扯下来，配合洗衣机震动的频率，借力使力，白日宣淫，做个爱啊，反正刚拖完地，水渍还没有干，又不能乱走动。“你猜。”高天佐亲了一下郑光的后颈，“我会不会比洗衣机持久啊？”</p><p>又到了七夕节，随处可见的情人节礼物宣传，各种名牌限量趁火打劫，以浪漫之名收割金钱和付款。在studio里呢，高天佐直接把一篇绝对不会出错，打动女神的心，史上最全七夕联名礼物的推送放在郑光面前，问她，姐姐你想要什么礼物啊？</p><p>郑光也是认真想了想，说，新的九阳豆浆机，原来的那个我觉得声音好大，每次用安静都会害怕，而且经常有豆渣。</p><p>左元杰凑过来，示意了一下高天佐，拿起手机翻看浏览，高天佐八卦心，问他，“怎么，狂少，有情况啊？”</p><p>郑光附和了一句，“上次哪个女孩吗？”</p><p>左元杰不置可否，既不承认也不否认，只是说，“到时候你们就知道了，别着急。”</p><p>七夕当天，正在睡懒觉的郑光是被按铃声叫醒的，她扶着腰，随便套上高天佐的宽松T恤去开门。昨夜被折腾的不行，今天早上高天佐负荆请罪说自己去买菜，亲自下厨，制造一下浪漫，已经不见人影，估计是直奔超市。</p><p>郑光开了门，快递小哥请她签收，一捧99朵玫瑰加上一个礼物袋，Ladydior的包还是三格磨砂粉色小羊皮款，包的logo挂饰上还刻了郑光的英文名「zenny zheng」贺卡上是丁飞的字迹，“99 love for my lady。”</p><p>把花和礼物都接过去，郑光有点口渴，同时去厨房找个花瓶放玫瑰，发现早就打好了红枣枸杞豆浆，果然新的豆浆机很不错，噪音很小，她在睡觉也没被吵醒。</p><p>正思考着给丁飞回个什么话，又有人按门铃，又是一捧玫瑰加一个礼物袋，礼物是瓶香水——配枪朱丽叶的复仇女神，也没有贺卡写明送礼人，只是有两张扑克牌，一张K，一张Q。</p><p>豆浆刚喝了一小半，左元杰的微信就发过来，说，K，代表我，也代表骑士，而你是我的Queen。看了这条信息，郑光的手机差点没拿住，她心慌得像被教导主任抓住早恋的女高中生一样紧张。</p><p>钥匙开门的声音无疑是高天佐回来了，他领着大包小包，还买了瓶红酒，皱着眉头看客厅里的花束和礼物，郑光脱口而出的就是谎言，说都是丁飞送的。</p><p>高天佐哼了一声，“浮夸！早知道我也从门口给你买点花了，不过一会儿我做饭哈，让你感受什么才是真材实料的爱意。”</p><p>郑光不知道自己为什么要撒谎，为什么要隐瞒掩盖左元杰的存在，可是她除了撒谎还有别的选择吗？</p><p>烛光晚餐，作为高天佐的小老婆，安静也上了桌子，低头吃自己的三文鱼猫粮。郑光夸了夸高天佐的厨艺，尤其是这个可乐鸡翅，非常可乐鸡翅。</p><p>高天佐从口袋里掏出个只要是女孩子都认识的蒂法尼蓝色小盒子，打开放在郑光面前，是最经典的铂金六爪镶钻，说的话也诚恳，“姐姐，你不要有什么压力，你也不用戴它，你收下它可以吗，这就代表我的心，我就想让你看见我的心，让你收下我的心。”</p><p>当然了，高天佐那么大男子主义的一个人，肯定要把情敌送的玫瑰花通通摘了，花瓣儿撒浴缸里，好让他和郑光一边喝红酒一边泡鸳鸯浴。</p><p>过了几天，左元杰闻出来，郑光身上他选的香水味，广藿玫瑰香，脂粉气之外又带着一些香柠檬薰衣草营造的纯情感。</p><p>他问郑光，“姐姐，我很喜欢你身上的味道，你喜欢吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>